The present invention relates generally to signage displays for vehicles. More specifically, the invention is directed to a signage display for a vehicle that is adapted to be received within the hitch receiver of the vehicle and that allows the particular display to be replaced as desired by the vehicle owner.
Many vehicles today are equipped with hitch receivers. These hitch receivers allow the owners and operators of the vehicles to tow trailers, boats and other items when necessary. The typical hitch receiver is located below the rear bumper of the vehicle and has a generally square opening therein. The opening accommodates a ball hitch for trailers or other towed items having a mating towing arrangement.
When a hitch is not received within the opening of the hitch receiver, it is exposed to roadway dirt and grime. This dirt and grime can partially obstruct the hitch receiver opening, making it more difficult to properly install a towing hitch when desired. Prior art devices exist that do offer some protection to the hitch receiver opening. These devices, however, also suffer from a number of drawbacks.
The typical prior art device operates to plug the hitch receiver opening when a hitch is not coupled to the vehicle. Some of these prior art devices also offer a display of some kind, such as a particular brand of vehicle. The display, however, is not lighted and is therefore not as visible during night driving as may be desired by the driver of the vehicle. Further, the prior art devices have not offered any adjustment mechanism to accommodate vehicles having different sizes of hitch receiver openings. Therefore, when using these prior art devices, the vehicle owner must purchase and use a device that corresponds exactly to the hitch receiver of the vehicle. Thus, these prior art devices are not readily transferable from one vehicle to another, making their use somewhat limited.
The prior art devices have also heretofore not been equipped with any mechanism offering protection to the electrical connector of the vehicle. Many vehicles equipped with a hitch receiver are also equipped with an electrical connector that is used to provide power to the trailer being towed by the vehicle. Typically, this power allows the turn signals, brake lights and other lighting on the trailer to be operated by the vehicle performing the towing. When the vehicle is not towing anything, the electrical connector is not coupled to anything, leaving it exposed to possible damage. As stated above, the prior art devices designed to be installed within the hitch receiver do not have any mechanism offering protection to this electrical connector when it is not in use.
Prior art devices also offer no mechanism for changing the display of the device without installing a completely new device. It would be desirable to allow the owner or operator of the vehicle to change the display. For example, the display could be changed to reflect a different sports team according to the change in season. As another example, a particular political message could be displayed and changed if desired. Prior art xe2x80x9cbumper stickersxe2x80x9d do allow a variety of messages to be displayed on a vehicle. However, the use of bumper stickers is also problematic due to the relative permanence of the sticker. In other words, bumper stickers cannot be changed as easily as is desired by many vehicle owners.
Therefore, a signage display for a vehicle is needed that overcomes the above drawbacks and disadvantages existing in the prior art. More specifically, a signage display is needed that protects the hitch receiver and electrical connector of the vehicle. Further, a signage display is needed that can be illuminated and that allows the particular display to be changed according to the desires of the vehicle owner. Still further, a signage display is needed that is adaptable for use on vehicles having varying sizes of hitch receivers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a signage display for a vehicle that protects the hitch receiver from roadway grime and debris and that provides protection for the electrical connector of the vehicle as well.
It is another object of this invention to provide a signage display for a vehicle that allows a placard to be removably coupled to the display so that the placard can easily be changed by the owner or operator of the vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a signage display that may be adjusted to compensate for vehicles that have differing hitch receiver openings.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a signage display that may be illuminated so as to better display a placard thereon.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other objects are attained by a signage display for a vehicle having a hitch receiver. The display includes a frame defining a placard receiving area. A tongue is coupled to the frame that extends rearwardly from the frame and away from the receiving area. The tongue is adapted to be received within the hitch receiver of the vehicle. A placard is removably coupled to the frame within the placard receiving area of the frame. The signage display may thus be removably coupled to the hitch receiver of the vehicle. The vehicle owner may change the placard within the receiving area to display a variety of messages, thus alleviating the problem associated with conventional bumper stickers. In one embodiment of the invention, the fame is provided with a light socket and light that allow the placard to be illuminated.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned from practice of the invention.